In recent years, driving simulators have been used to reduce one or more dangers that untrained operators pose to the public. The driving simulators render one or more driving environments that may be controlled by research personnel to test one or more abilities of a driver under test. The drivers under test may be immersed within a simulation environment having any type of vehicle control equipment, such as a steering wheel, a gear shifter, turn signal controls, etc. Additionally, the simulation environment may include one or more user interfaces (UIs) to simulate one or more views that the driver under test is to experience during realistic driving experiences, such as a front windshield view, side window views, mirror views and/or instrumentation views (e.g., speedometer, clock, navigation system interface, radio interface, etc.).